Question: $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^2}$ =
What number times itself equals $\left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^2$ ? Remember that $\left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^2$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{8} \cdot \dfrac{9}{8}$. So, ${\dfrac{9}{8}}\cdot{\dfrac{9}{8}}$ = $\left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^2$. $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^2} = {\dfrac{9}{8}}$